Futuraemon
Futuraemon is an international crossover comedy drama science-fiction animated television series based on Doraemon by Fujiko F. Fujio and Futurama by Matt Groening and produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Rough Draft Studios, The Curiousity Company, TV Asahi, Shin-Ei Animation, and 20th Century Fox that mainly focuses the adventures of Nobita/Noby, Fry, Shizuka/Sue, Leela, and Bender while Doraemon is less focused on here. Unlike Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future, Futuraemon is targeted towards teenagers and adults. Synopsis Japanese cast English cast Mandarin cast Cantonese cast Summary *Futuraemon is an international science fiction crossover comedy drama about a pizza-deliverer named Philip J. Fry who gets frozen for 1000 years, he meets a mutant named Turanga Leela, a robot named Bender Bending Rodriguez, and a scientist named Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth. While walking, he accidentally crashes into a Japanese girl wearing glasses who runs into him, she asks if he's okay and her name and she says Tamako Kataoka/Tammy Kataoka who is Nobita's mom. She then, introduces him to her husband, Nobisuke Nobi/Toby Nobi and her son, Nobita Nobi/Noby Nobi. Characters Main *Shizuka Minamoto / Sue Morris *Nobita Nobi / Noby Nobi *Philip J. Fry *Turanga Leela *Bender Bending Rodriguez *Takeshi Gouda / Big G *Suneo Honekawa / Sneech *Hidetoshi Dekisugi / Ace Goody *Tamako Kataoka Nobi / Tammy Kataoka Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi / Toby Nobi *Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth *Hermes Conrad *Dr. John A. Zoidberg *Amy Wong Supporting *Doraemon *Jaiko / Little G *Sensei / Mr. S *Yoshio Minamoto *Gian's mother *Zapp Brannigan *Kif Kroker *Mom *LaBarbara Conrad *Dwight Conrad *Cubert Farnsworth *Nibbler *Scruffy *Sal *Petunia *Hattie McDoogal *Richard Nixon's head *Turanga Munda *Turanga Morris *Leo Wong *Inez Wong New Characters *Tamazuka Kataoka Nobi / Mari Kataoka Nobi Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris *Johnny Yong Bosch *Billy West *Katey Sagal *John DiMaggio *Tress MacNeille *Maurice LaMarche *Brian Beacock *Kaiji Tang *Mari Devon *Tony Oliver *Lauren Tom *Phil LaMarr *Mona Marshall *Spike Spencer *Minae Noji *Keith Silverstein *Wendee Lee *David Herman *Frank Welker Episodes Season 1 *All the way into 3000 *The series lands 6 1/2 years later *Nobita's new brothers *A Clone of Mom *Anthology of Interest III *The Past memories of Nobita TBA Season 2 *Nobita and the Philosopher's Stone *Benderaemon *Nobita and the Chamber of Secrets *Naturaemon *14 years after in the 31st Century *Nobita's New World TBA Season 3 *Futuraemon 3020: Part 1 *Futuraemon 3020: Part 2 *Futuraemon 3020: Part 3 *Futuraemon 3020: Part 4 *Futuraemon 3020: Part 5 Music Opening *U.S.A. (Cyberjapan Dancers Gaya Remix) (by DA PUMP) *Full Moon (by Tosaka Hiroomi) *One Last Time (by Tosaka Hiroomi feat. Beni) Ending *With You (by Tosaka Hiroomi) *Yoake Mae (by Imaichi Ryuji) *Himawari no Yakusoku (by Motohiro Hata) Trivia *'Morals:' **You thought Futurama was over... Now it's back as Futuraemon! **Futuraemon shall never die!!! *Bang Zoom! Entertainment, The Curiousity Company, Rough Draft Studios, Shin-Ei Animation, Shirogumi, Robot Communications will be the producers of Futuraemon but however, they will give credit to Fujiko F. Fujio and Matt Groening. *Futuraemon will use hand-drawn two-dimension art, digital color, and 3-D computer animation to make the series. *The pilot episode is called All the way into 3000 which about 54 minutes long and will take place from 3000 when Tamako/Tammy is 25, Nobisuke/Toby is 29 or 30, and Nobita/Noby is a preschooler. Before the end of the episode, when the caption says 6 1/2 years later, Tamako wakes up Nobita and asks where he was. Nobita, then sees Fry, Leela, Bender, and the Professor for the first time and said he ran away from home and started dreaming. In 31st century New New York, he wants to have a better life than in 21st century Tokyo. Notably, this is the first time Futurama is dubbed in Japanese and Tamako/Tammy and Nobisuke/Toby's names are shown instead of Mama and Papa in the Japanese version. However, Shizuka/Sue, Gian/Big G, Suneo/Sneech, Dekisugi/Ace, and Jaiko/Little G appear in The series lands 6 1/2 years later and some of the episodes have flashbacks from 3001-3004. *In 2007, Nobita/Noby runs away from home in Tokyo to Applied Cryogenics in New York, makes himself into a preschooler with the time cloth which is one of Doraemon's gadgets, and takes the tube Fry is in. When Tamako/Tammy and Nobisuke/Toby realize that their son Nobita is missing, they go to Applied Cryogenics, discover a time cloth that he was using, do the same thing like him, and also take the tube that Fry is in. Doraemon comes, puts the gadget back in his 4D pocket, and leaves for the 22nd century Japan. Back at Tokyo, Shizuka/Sue, Gian/Big G, Suneo/Sneech, Dekisugi/Ace, and Jaiko/Little G worry about Nobita/Noby, come to the same place, and take another tube next to Fry. This does not happen in the pilot episode and it is only in the deleted scenes. *When, Tamako/Tammy meets Fry and Bender. She has very poor eyesight and near-sided. This why Tamako/Tammy tells them why she wears glasses. *In All the way into 3000, Leela types Fry's info onto the screen looks like she writes 25 which is his correct age. *Nobita/Noby's birthyear was changed earlier from 1999 to 1997 as the producers don't want to develop Leela's age issues from the Futurama episode, Brannigan, Begin Again. Same with Shizuka/Sue from 2000 to 1998, Gian/Big G from 1997 to 1995, Suneo/Sneech from 1998 to 1996, and Dekisugi also from 1999 to 1997. *Futuraemon will use the same logo like Futurama but it will have the Japanese words underneath. In the Mandarin and Cantonese versions, it will have the Chinese words on the top. *It is also believed that real birthdates of Nobita/Noby is August 7, 1996, Shizuka/Sue is May 8, 1997, Gian/Big G is June 15, 1994, and Suneo/Sneech is February 27, 1995 which would make Bender the youngest of the boys in Futuraemon being born on September 4, 2996. *Nobisuke/Nobi was born in 1971 according on his license plate of his hovercar he bought in 3002 that said 71NOBI31. *Tamako/Tammy's birthyear was changed from 1974 to 1975 because of issues with Fry's date of birth which is August 14, 1974 same with Nobita/Noby or she would have been older than him. *When Nobita/Noby, Fry, Bender, and the Professor go back in time on November 3, 1993 in the same setting of Proposal Strategy, It is stated that Tamako/Tammy is 18 and Nobisuke/Toby is 23 in which is his birthdate said 1970. *Fry and Bender will start living with the Nobi Family, become Nobita/Noby's new brothers, and have a new room to share with Nobita/Noby. *The original Futurama theme song composed by Christopher Tyng will get replaced with the Japanese songs by DA PUMP, Ryuji Imaichi, Hiroomi Tosaka, and Motohiro Hata for the opening and ending for both Japanese and English versions. The Futuraemon opening intros will be much different than the original Futurama intros. Generally, This will be the first time the English credits are in both openings and endings like the Japanese credits. *Instead of the bold Futurama font which is used in the original Futurama credits, it will use the East Asian Gothic typeface font for both the opening and ending credits. *Nobita and the Philosopher's Stone also known as Noby and the Philosopher's Stone is a reference to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *Nobita/Noby and Fry were both born in the same month, August. Fry's birthday is the 14th, a week after Nobita/Noby's. *Shizuka/Sue and Leela are close friends when they first met just like Nobita/Noby and Fry. *In one of the episodes, it is revealed that Nobita/Noby does have ADHD and dyslexia due to his laziness. *Zapp Brannigan is a pervert unlike Nobita/Noby, Fry, and Bender who do it by accident peeps on Shizuka/Sue while she is in the bathtub or taking off her clothes. *Tamako/Tammy isn't as stubborn and strict as she was in the original Doraemon but she and the Professor can sometimes scold Nobita/Noby, Bender, and Fry or being lazy and immature. Then, she backfires at Leo Wong and tells him to treat his daughter nicely like she does to her son for calling her husband, a fat old pig. *When Nobisuke/Toby meets Zapp Brannigan, he thinks he is a nice version of Donald Trump when Shizuka/Sue, Leela, and Tamako/Tammy tell him that he isn't. *Just like Stand By Me Doraemon and Futurama (seasons 6-7), it will use the both sound effects at the same time. *Nobita/Noby is the adoptive brother of Fry and the uncle of Professor Farnsworth. *When Zapp Brannigan offers Tamako/Tammy and Nobisuke/Toby for them to drink in the movie, he properly pronounces the word champagne when he sang his butchered version of the Lola song. *Nobita/Noby is often lazy and immature just like Fry, unlike Fry, he sometimes cries a lot. *Slurm is Nobita/Noby's favorite drink because he and Fry acutally like it. *In Futuraemon, there will also be more new characters. *Zapp's pronounciapro of Guinea as Ju-nee-uh is a continuation of his problem pronouncing foreign loanwords like Champagne as Champ-paggin in the original Futurama. *New New York will also be updated with Panasonic, Toyota, Glico, Hyundai, Samsung, Dell, Acer, HSBC, Gasso buildings with Japanese, Korean, Chinese, and German billboard signs which makes it a commercial centre. *In the 21st Century, Nobita/Noby officially gets married to Shizuka/Sue on October 24, 2021 but the in year 3007, they both get married on October 24, 3021, 14 years later. *In the series, smoking is mildly seen. However, there are some adult jokes, violence, and langauge. *Nobita/Noby and Fry share the same relationship just like Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. *It will have both Doraemon and Futurama characters combined in one universe. The difference is the Doraemon humans have 5 fingers and the Futurama characters have 4 fingers. *Season 3 also known as Futuraemon 3020 which takes place from 3020-3021 and will have 5 episodes and take place with Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Ace as adults while the last episode has Noby and Sue getting married. *This will also feature Futuraemon Adult Life which features Nobita/Noby, Shizuka/Sue, Takeshi/Big G, Sneech, and Hidetoshi/Ace Goody as adults. *In one of the trailers, it does show the official birthyears of Nobita/Noby, Shizuka/Sue, Gian/Big G, and Suneo/Sneech. August 7, 1997 for Nobita/Noby, May 8, 1998 for Shizuka/Sue, June 15, 1995 for Gian/Big G, and February 27, 1996 for Suneo/Sneech. *The series' Doraemon character design bears resemblance to character design of the the 2014 film, Stand By Me Doraemon. Notably, this is the first time with the characters from Stand By Me Doraemon to be 2D Animated. *Futuraemon will also feature an anime movie which is about 130 minutes long that features an older Nobita/Noby, Shizuka/Sue, Gian/Big G, Suneo/Sneech, Dekisugi/Ace, and Jaiko/Little G unfrozen in 3000 from the year 2014. *The older Shizuka/Sue will have dark brown hair instead of black in the Futuraemon movie. *It is believed that Shizuka/Sue would take over following the third episode as the main protagonist and new leader of Futuraemon in the third episode because it has words of her voice before Nobita/Noby and Fry's. *The new character will be Tamazuka/Mari who is a clone of Nobita's mom, Tamako/Tammy but she takes on the role her daughter in the episode of A Clone of Mom. She is pretty but selfish sometimes and looks exactly like Shizuka but wears glasses sometimes. *Satoshi Tsumabuki will voice the adult Nobita/Noby in the Futuraemon movie and Futuraemon 3021 just like Stand By Me Doraemon. Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Category:Comedy-Drama Category:20th Century Fox Category:Doraemon Category:Futurama Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14